


Scene from "A Long and Irritating Friendship"

by RileyWilliamsJr



Series: A Few of Merlin's Abrupt Intrusions into the Wizarding World [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyWilliamsJr/pseuds/RileyWilliamsJr
Summary: Merlin and One of His CreationsCover art for "A Long and Irritating Friendship," available on the first page of that work. The scene itself is taken from Chapter Five. I'm also uploading it here separately, as part of the series, in case anyone out there is just interested in the art.
Series: A Few of Merlin's Abrupt Intrusions into the Wizarding World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089662
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Scene from "A Long and Irritating Friendship"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, and I'd love to know what you think! I am by no means a professional artist (and this is literally the first time I've ever drawn a passable cat), but I thought this scene might make for some nice cover art. Anyway, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled program on Monday for Chapter Nine. :)
> 
> Side note: I haven't authorized anyone else to use this, so if anybody happens to see it on a T-shirt on Facebook or something, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I've managed to get a decent quality by uploading the picture to Tumblr, but it's still not the best, so if anyone knows a better way to do this, feel free to enlighten me! XD


End file.
